The current apparatus relates to high temperature, high pressure (HTHP) press apparatuses that are used for a variety of purposes including the production of super hard materials such as synthetic diamond, cubic boron nitride, or diamond like materials. Typically, the manufacturing or sintering process for super hard materials in a HTHP multi-axis press comprise of placing a payload inside a HTHP reaction cell. The reaction cell, made up of a pressure-transferring medium is placed within the press's high-pressure chamber and subjected to an ultra-high compressive force. During the press cycle, the pressure inside the cell must reach 35 kilobars, or more. Simultaneously, an electrical current is passed through the cell's resistance heating mechanism raising the temperature inside the cell to above 1000 degrees C. Once the super hard payload is subjected to sufficient pressure and temperature for a prescribed period of time, the current is terminated and the cell cooled. Pressure on the cell is then released, the anvils retracted, and the cell with its super hard payload removed from the press.